Scene Stealer
by Vouge-Act
Summary: Ginny, during her last and final year at Hogwarts is invited to go to an American muggel school in California for the year. She finds a wonderful new talent. She decides to stay in America and pursue a certain dream. DG paring latter on.
1. The Letter

I don't own anything sorry I would love to  
  
A/N; this is my first story please review and I need a beta reader please  
  
Summary: Ginny during her last and final year at Hogwarts is invited to go to an American muggel school in California for the year. She finds a wonderful new talent. She decides to stay in America and pursue a certain dream. What happens when she meats a certain blonde hair, grey eyed male. Sparks fly read and review.  
  
Virginia Weasley was what a lot of people would call a late bloomer. For 3 long years she had been the little Weasley girl with the cute crush on the famous Harry Potter. But after she found out that Cho Chang had better chances with him than she did, she was officially over the famous boy. She was just thirteen at the time. For the next three years, while the dream team fought Voldermont, she was always in the back ground. She focused on school and playing guitar. By the time it was the summer before her sixth year she had reached a height of six feet. She was so gangly, long and yet to develop those curves all the other girls had (even the Smart ass Hermione Granger had them).  
  
But this summer had changed everything. She stared to develop finally. She had a perfect body by the time it was August. Her hair was so long, it went to just 3 inches above her waist, and so red that it stood out every where she went. She was gorgeous. But she was still the shy creature from so long ago. All summer she was waiting for the day when she would her letter for Hogwarts. But that day came and went. She was very worried. But she noticed that her mother wasn't.  
  
That night Ginny asked her mother about it over dinner. "Mum?"  
  
"Yes dear." Mrs. Weasley answered in her motherly way.  
  
"Shouldn't I have gotten my letter by now?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"What letter?" asked her older brother who was still living at home along with Fred, George, and Percy. Both Harry and Hermione where there too, just like old times. "My Hogwarts letter of course Ron." She said in a matter-a-factly way.  
  
"You haven't gotten your Hogwarts letter yet, ooooooooo there is something mysterious about this."  
  
Ginny ignored the girl. "So mum what do you think?" "I don't believe you need to worry about it. It will come."  
  
"But mum what if." but She couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment a huge brown school owl came flying in with a letter in its mouth.  
  
"See there it is nothing to worry about." My mother said as if she new it was going to come late this year.  
  
The owl dropped of the letter, picked some food off of Ginny's plate and flu over to rons chair and perched there. Ginny thought that was strange but didn't give it a second thought.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relieve when she recognized the parchment with green lettering. She picked up the letter and tore the seal. She started to read it.  
  
We are pleased to inform you have been chosen to attend a non-  
magical School in The United States of America. To learn more  
about it please send a letter stating so and we will make the  
necessary arrangements.  
  
Thank You,  
Deputy Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
All Ginny could do was stare down at the paper in shock.  
  
A/N I hoped you liked it please review so I can feel good. I have to leave now so I am gonna make like a tree and. branch 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: Good for you J.K. Rowling awesome that you own Harry Potter not me! Thank you Rosielady- Thank you for your review. I realize that 6'2" is a little too tall so I changed it to 6 feet. On to it Chapter two: The Decision ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ginny had to read the letter again for she wasn't sure if she had read it correctly. She looked around the table and nobody was looking at her. They were all busy eating and chatting to each other to notice the look of shock on her face.  
  
"Sorry Mum but I am no longer hungry can I be excused."  
  
"Sure dear" Mrs. Weasley said as if she didn't notice any kind of change in Ginny.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny needed to find out what to do. She grabbed the letter and ran all the flights of stairs to her room. Went in and softly closed the door and started to pace. What was she to do? She had herd something about that each year a student in their seventh year was chosen to go to an American Muggel school. But she never even gave it a second thought.  
  
She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go. Hogwarts was her home away from home. Was she ready to give it up? When she thought about it, she didn't have a real connection to Hogwarts or any friends to give up . Maybe this was a way to show everybody who she really was. To show them that she wasn't the Ginny everybody thought she was. Or was she? No she wasn't.  
  
She stopped pacing. She thought to her self I have to go. This is the chance of a lifetime. She new then and there that no one was going to stop her. She was going to America.  
  
She ran to the door flu it open and ran down stairs into the kitchen ( passing every one in the dinning room).  
  
"Mum read this." Ginny said as she shoved the letter under Mrs. Weasley's nose.  
  
"I don't have too dear. I know what it says." She said as if it wasn't such a big deal.  
  
There was a long pause were I just looked at her. Then she spoke.  
  
"Now whatever you say to me I want to say something first. I think that this is a great opportunity for you and I think you should take it."  
  
Another long pause. Then Ginny ran up to her mother and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks mum. I really want to go." She exclaimed. "When should we tell the rest of the family?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"How about right now? Over dessert." Suggested Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ok but I want to tell them." She said in a determined way. She then followed Mrs. Weasley with the banana cake. Ginny went over to her chair and sat down. Mr. Weasley cut the cake and gave everybody a piece. When he sat down Ginny took the chance to make her announcement.  
  
"Um guys." She said unsurely "I have something to tell you all."  
  
"You aren't pregnant are you? Cause if you." But before Ron could finish Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"RON SHUT UP!" everyone looked shocked; they never had herd her shout before.  
  
"Now I was going to tell you all that I have been chosen to go to America for the whole of this year. I am to go to a Muggel school. I still have to reply but I know that I will go."  
  
Not one person was speechless. Then the one person who she didn't expect to talk said "That's great for you. Congratulations!" Harry had said it in a monotone. He then left and went up to his room.  
  
"Well what has crawled up Harry's butt?" Asked George  
  
"George do shut up." Hermione said as she got up to go follow Harry.  
  
"Wait Hermione." Ginny said "Let me talk to him."  
  
Hermione hesitated but gave in "Ok" And she sat back down. Ginny got up and walked up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply and opened the door and walked in. Harry was in the middle of the room. Ginny tried to see his emotion but couldn't. She walked over to him. But she didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to say anything because at that moment Harry grabbed her shoulders and planted his lips on hers.  
  
She was so shocked. And angry. Just because she now had a hot body Harry noticed her. She pushed him off of her. And he just stared at her. And asked; "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny was outraged. "What's wrong. what's wrong! You have the nerve!"  
  
"Ginny just calm down." He said  
  
Ginny was so aggravated that she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Now Ginny, what did you." But he didn't finish his sentence because he had received another blow to the face.  
  
"You are too late." Ginny huffed out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked  
  
"I had a crush, no that's not the right word, I was in love with you for as long as I remember." She was close to tears.  
  
"Then why did you pull away?"  
  
"Because I WAS in love. Not am. You never took notice of me until I got body! All you want is a fuck buddy! And I am going to America weather you like it or not!" She stalked out of the room and slammed the room.  
  
She left a Harry Potter behind in shock. This wasn't the Ginny he knew. But he sure as hell liked the new one. He finally saw fire in her eyes. He was determined to get her. She might go to America but where she went he would follow. He would make her HIS! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N Thank you for reading now please review! I need the support and ideas! Now I am gonna make like a fetus and head out! 


	3. The Farewell

I know that this chapter goes a bit slow but I gotta get in gear!  
  
Thank you to my lovely beta Killer-the-cat you were a tremendous help! And to my other awesome reviewers!  
  
Rosielady- thanks a bunch for your input and Harry choose to go into Gryffindor he has a little Slytherin in him!  
  
SickGirl42- I am sorry that I couldn't wait for your revised copy of chapter 3. But thanks for reading.   
  
Disclaimer: the plot is totally mine the rest is ..... JK Rowling's. Hats off to you!  
  
Chap 3: The Farewell  
  
Ginny got up September 1st and had to remind herself that she wasn't going to Hogwarts  
  
today, but to the airport. She remembered the meeting she had with Dumbledore three  
  
days after she received her letter.  
  
Ginny and her mother flooed to the Leaky Caldron and waited for Dumbledore at a table.  
  
Ginny couldn't stop fidgeting, she was strangely very nervous. They had already waited  
  
for 15 minutes. She thought that maybe it was a joke, but before she could think more on  
  
it Dumbledore showed up.  
  
"Terribly sorry that I am late, some nasty business with the thestrals." He said as  
  
he pulled up a chair across from Ginny. "How are you Molly? And how is Arthur?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said politely.   
  
They chatted for a couple of minutes before Dumbledore said, "Well let's get down to business", with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
'Finally', Ginny thought.  
  
"Ginny is to go to an American muggel school in L.A. California. She is to stay  
  
there the entire year with a house family." Dumbledore paused to look at Ginny, "She is  
  
part of a group of magical students that are to go and study at a muggel school for a year.  
  
There are 4 other people from different magical schools going to this certain school.  
  
Ginny is to leave on September 1st on an airplane to California. When you reach L.A.  
  
there will be a taxi to pick you up, which will then drive you to the house you will live  
  
in."  
  
Mrs. Weasley blurted out, "How are we to afford all of this?"   
  
Ginny was suddenly struck with shock. Money, of course that would be a problem!  
  
"That won't be a problem."   
  
Hope was back. Then Dumbledore said "All the expenses will be paid for by Hogwarts.  
  
She will also be given $5,000, muggel money, to use as she wishes." Mrs. Weasley and  
  
Ginny were both shocked into utter speechlessness. Dumbledore smiled and reached into  
  
the pocket of his robes and handed her two tickets.  
  
"Here are your tickets; this one is your train ticket to get from London to Paris,  
  
He said pointing to the smaller ticket. "And this one is for the plane ride from Paris to  
  
California. Now, we were not able to get you a ticket straight from Paris to L.A. You are  
  
to step over in Detroit, Michigan. There will be no problem with you graduating  
  
Hogwarts; you already have. Your diploma will be sent in the mail." And with that he turned to leave,  
  
but before he could Ginny said, "Professor?"  
  
He turned around.   
  
"I was wondering why..," but Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence because  
  
Dumbledore did.  
  
"Why were you chosen to go to America? Ahh yes, I thought you might ask me that,"  
  
and he paused to look at her over his spectacles. "You are an excellent student both in  
  
muggel studies and in the rest of your courses. But you have never been able to do the  
  
things you wanted."   
  
Ginny was going to protest but Dumbledore got to it first. "Don't tell that you've done  
  
everything that you've wanted to do? This is a great opportunity for you to do  
  
something," and on that he left, leaving a puzzled Ginny behind.  
  
Today was the day. She was leaving for Paris and then California! She was so excited  
  
that she had hardly slept at all last night. She had never traveled by herself before. She  
  
had never had the chance since her brothers were always so overprotective of her, and  
  
they always needed to go with her.  
  
Ginny had already packed everything she needed, which wasn't very much because most  
  
of her clothing was robes and she wasn't allowed to wear them. She was just bringing  
  
one suitcase (trunks weren't suggested) and one carry on bag with a CD player (she had  
  
gotten into muggel music after her 2nd year).  
  
That morning Ginny had woken up at 5:00 am because she was so excited for the trip and  
  
the meeting of her house family in California. Usually her mother woke up at 9:00 am  
  
and the rest of her family got up later (much later in the twin's case). Today was no  
  
different. She got out of bed about 5:30 and went for an hour run. When she came back,  
  
she went to go take a shower. After she took a shower and gotten dressed she dried her  
  
hair with a drying spell (She was allowed to perform magic because she had already  
  
graduated).  
  
Her hair fell in red waves; she had decided to make her hair up into slightly wavy curls.  
  
She was wearing her most comfortable jeans and a white stretchy long sleeved shirt.  
  
Although this showed some of her flat tanned tummy, this was the most muggel thing she  
  
had. She also took a green sweatshirt with her.  
  
After breakfast Ginny went upstairs and brought her suitcase and her bag downstairs into  
  
the living room. She needed to leave at 10:30 for the train station. Her train left at 12:00  
  
but London was an hour away. Ginny was ready by 9:00 when her mother came  
  
downstairs to make breakfast. Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny in the living room reading a  
  
book.  
  
"Ginny dear, what time did you get up?" She asked as if she already new the answer.  
  
"Oh, just 5:00." Ginny said without looking away from her book.  
  
"Ginny," her mother said as she walked into the kitchen to start the food making.  
  
"I thought that it might be fun if Ron, Hermione and Harry-"   
  
But right after Mrs. Weasley had said Harry's name Ginny blurted out, "NO!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled.  
  
"Why not dear?"   
  
Ginny didn't know what to tell her. She was not about to tell her mother what had  
  
happened with Harry. So before she could think about it she said, "I thought it might be  
  
nicer if the whole family came to London." She grinned innocently at her mother.  
  
"That is a good a good idea. Fred and George did need to go there. Why Ginny  
  
that will be nice, the whole family together." Mrs. Weasley then yelled up the stairs  
  
,  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
  
Within a minute Ginny heard the running of footsteps down the stairs. One by one the  
  
whole family plus two came down to the table all passing Ginny.  
  
Once they were all seated, Ginny listened to the conversation from the living room. She  
  
could hear her mother tell them that they were all going to London to drop off Ginny at  
  
the train station. Ginny wondered to herself why she had suggested such a dumb  
  
plan. Whenever the whole family was together in one place for more that two minutes  
  
there was always a bad situation.  
  
By the time the whole family was in the car, it was already 11:00 and they had to drive  
  
very fast to get there on time. Ginny sat by the window and watched the scenery go bye.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised to every so often hear a loud bang coming from where the  
  
twins sat. Every once in a while she would catch Harry looking at her. He would look  
  
away immediately.  
  
Since it was summer and the car did not have air conditioning, it was extremely hot  
  
inside. Upon arrival to the train station, all the squished passengers scrambled to get out  
  
of the car.  
  
They had arrived at 11:50 and Ginny had only 10 minutes to catch her train to Paris. She  
  
got her suitcase and bag and left the parking lot with the rest of the family. When they  
  
found her train, the conductor was already calling all aboard.  
  
"Ginny you better write every day," said Fred.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said smiling. She then gave a hug to each brother and to Hermione.  
  
Ginny skipped Harry but no one seemed to notice. She said good bye to her father and  
  
hugged him. By the time Ginny reached Mrs. Weasley, she was already crying.  
  
"Oh mum, don't cry I am only away for a year. Just like Hogwarts"  
  
"Oh, but it is different than Hogwarts." She then gave Ginny a huge hug.  
  
"Bye mum, I love you." And Ginny turned around onto the train with her suit case  
  
and bag.  
  
"Bye dear, I love you too. Make sure to write." She said with a hoarse voice.  
  
As Ginny sat down she felt the train move and she looked out the window to her whole  
  
family waving goodbye. Ginny waved back and then turned around. She was finally off!  
  
She was going to California!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Thank you for reading my fic! Please review and please no flamers but if you must flame  
  
by all means flame!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Until next time! 


	4. The Trip

This goes a little slow because I have to set up everything it will get better don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the plot.  
  
Thank you to my betas Liz and Crystal and to my other reviewers.  
  
The (*) means that you probably don't know what the word before it means so I will write the meanings  
  
TGV- a type of train that is very, very fast.  
  
Clochard- a person who sleeps on the street.  
  
Gare de Lyon- the train station.  
  
Charles de Gaulle- The airport.  
  
L'Opera- The opera house.  
  
Chapter 4: The Trip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny was relieved to finally step of the train. She usually didn't mind train rides,  
  
but this trip had been underwater most of the time so she hadn't been able to see much.  
  
The train ride to Paris seemed to be so much longer than the train ride to Hogwarts, Even  
  
though it was only three hours long. It felt strange not going to Hogwarts this year.  
  
Ginny exited the train and smelled a hint of smoke and saw a bit of fog on the  
  
ground. When she walked away from the TGV* train, she heard the beautiful French  
  
language. Ginny had secretly taught herself French the year before her entry to Hogwarts  
  
and was now fluent. When she walked further through the station she noticed a clochard*  
  
sitting on old newspapers with bottles of very cheap wine around him.  
  
She walked to the information board and looked for her train that would take her  
  
from Gare de Lyon* to Charles de Gaulle*. When she found it she saw that she had an  
  
hour to kill. She decided to get something to eat.  
  
She walked to the center of the station with her small suitcase and bag in hand.  
  
She went into a small café type restaurant and ordered coffee with a croissant in perfect  
  
French. She took them and sat down at a small round table. She took out a book and read  
  
and ate for about half an hour.  
  
She gathered up her things and headed for the doors at the side of the center. She  
  
would be taking a train/metro to the airport. When she got out side she still had ten  
  
minutes till the train/metro came. She looked around and didn't see anywhere to sit; the  
  
area was packed with so many people, so she stood by the side of the door.  
  
She was still excited to see America but she could also feel a hint of nervousness  
  
coming. She thought to her self 'What if it was all wrong? What if the family rejects me?'  
  
She did get to finish her thought because the train/metro arrived to pick up passengers.  
  
She took out her ticket, that she had gotten earlier and handed it to the driver.  
  
Ginny sat down by a window so she could see a little bit of Paris. They started  
  
moving and she looked out the window and saw many people on bicycles holding very  
  
long bread under their arms. She also noticed that everybody was dressed very nicely.  
  
There were also a lot of outdoor cafés. She saw many people reading newspapers out  
  
side. By now the fog had cleared and it was sunny out. Ginny also saw L'Opera just  
  
before the train/metro went under ground.  
  
She finally reached the airport about 20 minutes later. She got of the train/metro  
  
and went inside the airport.  
  
Ginny found out that her plane left in 30 minutes and that her gate was on the  
  
other side of airport, which was huge, she wouldn't make it on time. She then had a  
  
thought and went into the women's bathroom. She was glad to see there were only two  
  
women that were about to leave.  
  
Ginny went into the handicap stall with all her luggage. She closed the door and  
  
diappareated into the restroom near her gate. She was thankful that her stall was empty.  
  
She walked out of the rest room and was glad to hear that they were just seating her row.  
  
She entered the plane and took her seat in first class. She took out her CD player  
  
and her book and got comfortable. This was going to take a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny stepped over in Detroit and got onto the plane for Los Angeles. By this time she  
  
was really tired and on the whole 4 hour flight she slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny finally got out of the Los Angeles airport to find a middle aged man  
  
waiting with a sigh that said VIRGINA WEASLEY. She walked over to him and he said  
  
hello and opened the door to the taxi for her.  
  
"The names Mores. Where will I be takin' ya?" Mores said as he put out his  
  
cigarette in the ash tray.  
  
"To 346 Access lane please." Ginny said in her proper English accent.  
  
"Access lane." He said while scratching his gray stubble. "Nice place that is."  
  
He turned out of the airport on to a busy highway. "You here for college or just  
  
visiting?"  
  
Ginny wasn't sure if it was okay to say things about herself to a stranger but she  
  
did anyway.  
  
"Actually I am an exchange student from London. I am still in high school."  
  
Ginny said even thought she thought it was weird to say that she was a high school  
  
student.  
  
Ginny and Mores talked for some time until they turned onto Access lane. Ginny  
  
looked around to see the most beautiful houses every where. She saw big gates and pools  
  
behind them.  
  
They finally came to a house that looked like it was made out of some kind of  
  
hard white clay. It had three stories and had a red shingled roof with so many beautiful  
  
flowers and a little pond in the front of it. The taxi stopped right in front of it.  
  
"I can tell by the awed _expression on your face that you have never been it LA  
  
before."  
  
"No, God no" Ginny said still in shock.  
  
Ginny then said good bye to Mores and gave him the money for the trip.  
  
Ginny slowly walked up to the house. She noticed that even the drive was  
  
beautiful. She looked at the front door, which was green, there were the numbers 346 in  
  
gold lettering. Yup this wasn't a joke this was the right home.  
  
She was also getting very hot. She had taken off her sweatshirt long time ago but  
  
she still wore a long sleeved shirt. She wanted to get inside, where hopefully it would be cooler. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was my 4th chapter! 


	5. The Family

Thank you to my beta readers. I am sorry but I couldn't wait for your revised edition Killer-the-cat. Thank you to my reviewers! Here it is! )after like .a.. decade! Sorry about that you know I got school !  
  
Disclaimer: Don't shoot I don't own Harry potter * taps fingers together evilly* although maybe if I sleep with the publisher and kill J.K. Rowling... of course I would never do that.well at least not until all the books are done. *Grins and laughs like a maniac*  
  
On to the story!  
  
The Family Ginny pushed the door bell and heard a ding inside the house. She then heard an "I'll get it" and running then a slide and a big thump against the door. A few moments later the door was opened and a little boy stepped out. He was wearing what looked like a white garbage bag, a shirt and Spiderman underwear. The first thought that popped into Ginny's head she blurted out  
  
"I have that underwear!" pointing at them.  
  
The little boy looked up at her with a toothy grin. "Really!"  
  
Ginny hesitated but then thought she already embarrassed herself enough why not just tell him. "Yea. And I have X-Men ones too."  
  
"That's so cool! My mommy just bought those for me!" Ginny was starting to like the little guy.  
  
"Well what's your name?" She said as she bent down to look at the child eye to eye.  
  
"My name is Nicolas Daniel Quintin." He said in a proper tone but dropped it for  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley, but you can call me Ginny" She stuck her hand in a greeting "It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his and shook it.  
  
"I see you have met the youngest of the family already." A tall man said behind Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Nicolas and I have already found a few things in common." She said to the man as she stud up. She looked at him and was struck with the bluest eyes she had every seen. He was a good head taller then her and about 20 years older. He had Brown hair that was down to his ears; although he appeared younger you could see the laugh wrinkles at the end of his eyes.  
  
"Hello my name is Morgan Quintin." He said putting his hand out. Ginny took it and said  
  
"Ginny Weasley. Pleasure." They shook hands and he said  
  
"Welcome to LA can I take your bag?" pointing to her suitcase.  
  
"Yes, please." Ginny answered with a smile. When Ginny was walking into the house Nick asked  
  
"What does your voice sound different than mine?" Ginny laughed at this "Because I come from a different part of the world. So I speak differently."  
  
When Ginny stepped into the house she was struck with how much cooler it was in here than it was out there. They had wooden floors, and had panted their walls a pale green that went very well with the furniture. The room was bigger than her living room and kitchen combined. It had a nice fire place across from the door with a cream couch in front of it. On either side of the fireplace she saw bookshelves with most books she had ever seen. She could also see that they had muggle books on one side and magic books on the other. There was also a TV on the side of the room with a brown leather worn out couch in front of it. Ginny saw that on the other wall there were stairs that lead to an upper level.  
  
Nick ran by her and went through the door, next to a bookcase. Morgan, who had walked beside her smiled at her reaction to his house. He then held the door and said to go in.  
  
The dinning room was not what she expected. The floor was also wood but it was very dark it was almost black. The table was just as big as the one at the Burrow but round, the table legs were made of black metal but the table top was a thick glass so you could see through it. The chair's legs were also made of the black metal but the seat was a cream color they looked very conferrable. On the table was a big vase of flowers that changed colors every once in a while, they reminded her of lilies, at the moment they were a hot pink. There was an open passage from the dinning room to the kitchen She saw that the kitchen was the same color as the dinning room, a light yellow. It had a glass refrigerator so you could see through it, although it was a little misty. Ginny had been so busy looking at her surroundings that she only now noticed the new person in the room. She was about Ginny's height maybe a little shorter. Her hair was just as long but it was as dark as a raven's coat. She had her father's, Morgan, eyes. She had high cheek bones like Ginny and a very curvy body. She was wearing low rise jeans that hugged her hips very nicely she was wearing a belt that looked like it had bottle caps on it. Her shirt grazed just below her belly button, it was a black tee with the Egyptian sign of life, in dark blue, on the bottom right side. She stuck out her hand and said  
  
"Hi my name is Cyntheria Evana Quintin, but you can call me Cynthia."  
  
Ginny shook her hand and introduced herself. "Virginia or Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Dad, can I take Ginny up to her room?" she asked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure. You know which one it is right?" Morgan asked.  
  
"No dad you only showed it to me about seven times!" Her speech dripping with sarcasm although she was smiling. Ginny laughed at this. Of the people she met she liked them so far.  
  
"Your room is upstairs. Follow me please." Cyntheria said as she picked up Ginny's suit case.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob." They walked up the stairs and she saw that at the end of the hall there was another set of stairs. The walked down the hall to the end and then turned right before the stairs there was a door on both sides of the hall. They went into the one on the right. When they were both inside Ginny gasped at how big the room was. The walls were panted a light brown that matched the wooden floor very well. On the other side of the room there were two glass sliding doors, with cream transparent curtain on the side, which led to a balcony. A little further in the room she saw a desk that was like the dinning table but much smaller and it was in the shape of a rectangle. On it was a flat screen computer. Across from the desk there was a couch that was circular with only one opening. Next to it were little shelves with books. Near the door on the right side she saw that there was a small circular metal stairway. On the left side of the door was a burgundy couch that faced the wall next to the wall was a cabinet. Cyntheria said "That cabinet has a TV, VCR, DVD, Xbox and a play station." Ginny's jaw dropped. Then she realized that there was no bed.  
  
"Um not that I care or anything but.um.where is the bed?"  
  
"Oh that's up stairs." She said pointing up the stairs. Ginny took her bags and went up stairs, with Cyntheria following. When Ginny got up the stairs she looked around to see a bed that had black metal legs. The bedding was a dark green. She also had a black metal dresser. And a small table with a stereo with speakers that were also downstairs. The room was only half the size of the bottom room because there was a railing so she could see down to the other room.  
  
"Your bathroom is through there." Cyntheria said pointing to a door next to the dresser. Ginny sat down on her bed and said the first thing to come to her mind.  
  
"WOW" Cyntheria laughed at that.  
  
"That is what I said when I saw my room." She sat next to Ginny. "So you've met Nicky already and dad. You still have to met my 5 other siblings and my mother." Ginny laughed and said  
  
"That's bloody awesome! I have six siblings too. Although there all brothers." Ginny said.  
  
"Holy crap. I don't have any sisters either there all brothers. Are you the youngest?"  
  
"Yea. I am guessing you're the second youngest." Ginny said.  
  
"Yup." Cyntheria said.  
  
"So what are your brothers called?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Thought you might want to know that. The oldest, he's 25, Louie, then comes James, he's 23, then Matthew, he's 22, then the twins, Raleigh and Calvin, although there aren't identical, there both 20.Oh and I am 17 tuning 18 soon and Nicky is 6." She took a breath. Then asked "What about you?" Ginny told her about her own family and about herself they talked for a long time and were both surprised how similar they were. Ginny had told Cyntheria that she hardly had any muggel clothing. So they decided to go to the shopping center the next day. Ginny also found out that Cyntheria's parents had taught her whole family magic because they believed that it was important to go to the Muggle School. They ate lunch about one o'clock and Cyntheria told Ginny that she might wanted to take a nap before dinner because Ginny would probably be very tired. Cyntheria also told Ginny that the rest of the family was at the beach they were coming home just before dinner. Ginny walked back to her room she wondered what the rest of the family was like? But she didn't think further on it because as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up when she felt something on top of her. She looked up to see Nicky sitting on her, he now had shorts on. He said,  
  
"Cyntheria told me to get you because dinner is almost ready. She'll meet you in her room which is across the hall." He jumped off of Ginny and ran down the stairs but before he left he said "Hurry!"  
  
Ginny could help but like Nicky, she had always wanted a younger sibling. Ginny got up and went into the bathroom, which had a huge shower and a big Jacuzzi tub. Ginny looked into the mirror and was horrified at the sight. She had gotten bed hair. She brushed her hair so that it was smooth and she then straightened it with magic. She walked to Cyntheria's door and knocked on it. Ginny heard a "Come in" so Ginny did. Cyntheria's room was similar to Ginny's but it was a light yellow instead of brown. Cyntheria got up from a couch and said.  
  
"You ready to go meet the family?"  
  
"I think so." Ginny noticed that she was a little nervous.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous we're all family." Cyntheria gave Ginny a reassuring smile. They walked down the stairs and into the living room before they entered the dinning room Ginny heard laughter Ginny then asked.  
  
"Hey Cyntheria." Cyntheria stopped walking and turned around to see Ginny.  
  
"Yea what's up?"  
  
"Is it ok if I call you Ria?" Ginny thought that the name suited her very well. Ria hugged Ginny tightly "That would be great. I've always wanted people to call me Ria." The laughed and entered the dinning room. Ginny saw five very handsome men and a beautiful black haired lady all sitting at the table with Morgan and Nicky. They hadn't yet noticed Ginny and Ria come in. 


	6. The Job

Thank you to my beta reader KILLER-THE-CAT your awesome!  
  
And to my reviewers!  
  
Love Ya!  
  
This is the first time I have ever written Draco Malfoy so bear with me! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *tears falling from her face* But I do own the plot and some of its characters like Ria, Nicky, Mathew, James ect.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
The Job  
  
"Hey guys look who's here!" Ria said motioning to Ginny. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ginny. She blushed a little, but everyone could see it for her skin was a pale cream color. Ginny and Ria sat down next to each other. And Ria gave the introductions.  
  
"This is my mother." Ria said motioning to the raven haired beauty. She stud up and offered her hand.  
  
"My name is Darla Quintin. It is nice to meet you." She spoke with a hint of a Scottish accent.  
  
Ria then introduced Ginny to James who was the spitting image of Mr. Quintin. James had shorter hair though but was just as tall as him.  
  
Then came Raleigh who oddly had a very light brown hair almost blond he was a little shorter than James and had light green eyes he was what Ginny would call the California boy, with a dark tan and surfing sportswear on.  
  
Then came Calvin who also had dark tanned skin witch oddly matched with his dark hair, he looked a lot like his mother with her deep green eyes and raven hair. She could tell that he was the more sophisticated of the two twins but she could also see that is his eyes there was a mischievous glint.  
  
Next was Louie He looked a lot like Ria except that his eyes were very dark, almost black. He was defiantly a very attractive man.  
  
Then there was Matthew, he had brown hair, like his father, but he had rich chocolate eyes which Ginny didn't expect because neither parent had brown eyes. He had a tanned skin and was a tad bit taller than his father. He had dimples just like Ginny. When he smiled at Ginny her spirits rose up, if that was possible.  
  
All of them were so very handsome in there own way that there was no best looking one. What she also liked about them was that they were all so bloody tall! She had always had to look down to talk to anyone but now she got to look up.  
  
They asked her many questions about her school and England and about her family. When she got to the subject of friends she of course mentioned Hermione and Harry but when she said Harry's name she was waiting for the usual aw but she got none which stumbled her.  
  
"You do know who Harry Potter is right?" Ginny asked  
  
Ria answered "Yea sure he was the one who stopped Voldermont a couple times until Harry destroyed him. Right?" Ginny herself had never really feared to say his name but was suspired her was that Ria did.  
  
"Yea but just whenever I mention Harry Potter to someone they go all 'ohhhhh he is so famous' on me" Ginny said  
  
"Oh well this family is around famous people a lot so we don't really think about it that much." Mrs. Quintin had said it and Ginny wondered.  
  
"How do you get around famous people?"  
  
"Oh, Morgan is a Film Director and Louie works at an acting agency and James just got the lead role in a major motion picture that is starting to shoot in three months." Mrs. Quintin said it like it was nothing but Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Blimey!" everyone just looked at her strangely  
  
"That basally means Holy Crap." Ria said in a matter-of-factly tone. Everyone at the table just nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you all are into the Film industry." Ginny said in awe.  
  
"Nah, it's not that big a deal." Said James. "So are you and Ria doing anything tomorrow cause we are probably going to go to the beach again. There is supposed to be so major waves tomorrow. I thought it be a good time to show Ginny the shore."  
  
"That's a great idea but Gin and I are going to the mall first." All the men groaned at that.  
  
"Gin, you better watch out or else you'll be stuck there for ever." Mathew said with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh yea really Ria likes shopping does she?" Gin asked.  
  
"Likes, that is a understatement!" cried Calvin  
  
"You're doomed!" Raleigh said as if it were the truth.  
  
"Well I think Ria and I will get a long perfectly cause I just LOVE to shop, although I don't get to do it often." Ginny and Ria just giggled just as the rest of the family groaned.  
  
"But maybe we could meet you guys after we shop." Ria said  
  
"If there will be anytime." Mr. Quintin said quietly so that only Ginny heard. She laughed lightly and said  
  
"I think it would be awesome to go to the beach cause I never been to one before." All the men at the table were astounded by this. "Oh god here they go again!" cried Ria.  
  
They started to tell Ginny about the beach and surfing. After a while Ria finally said.  
  
"Ok boys. I think that Ginny has absorbed just as much information about the different sizes of boards. Let her got to bed she probably really tired from her trip. And she has to get up early tomorrow to go to the mall with me so let her be." Ginny was thankful for Ria's statement although, she did rather enjoy listing to surf talk but she did realize that she was very tired.  
  
Ginny and Ria walked together upstairs. Ria had said that she would wake Ginny up at seven thirty because they would want to get to the mall early. Ginny was used to getting up early so she didn't mind.  
  
When Ginny got into her bed she thought of her activities tomorrow and was very excited about both the beach and the mall. She really did like the Quintin family. With that she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco got up on September first and looked at his watch. 10:00, ugh his plane was leaving the Boston airport at 12:00pm and he still had to pack some things. He had lived in Boston since graduating from school. The Malfoy manor and all the money that was with it had been taken by the Ministry. Good thing Draco had saved up a sum of his own money. He then had moved in with a friend in Boston.  
  
Draco had always been into movie making and had often gone to America during the summers to go to small summer colleges and studied Film Directing. His father had always said to never let your emotions show that was a reason why Draco liked Directing so much because he got to express his emotions.  
  
Although Luscious had been in Azkaban for a year, Draco could still feel him in everything he did. He thought, either would Luscious approve or would he beat me to within an inch of my life. Draco had slowly drifted away from that feeling but it wasn't completely gone. Draco remembered the day His father was arrested.  
  
It had been three days since Harry Potter had over thrown Voldermont. Draco had worked for The Order of the Phoenix for a long time but as a Death Eater. Only a few people had known that Draco Malfoy had been a great help to Harry Potter. Luscious Malfoy was one of them.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Crucio! Draco felt jolts of pain course through him. The chains, which had been magically bonded at his ankles and wrist, rattled as he twitched on the dirt floor. He had been tortured since the hour of Voldermont's death. Luscious Malfoy had found out that his so-called death eater son had betrayed him and had given Harry Potter the dark side's plan for the Wizarding War. This had lead to the downfall of the Dark Lord. Luscious had been furious. He had immediately found Draco and had tortured him till now. Luscious new that in the end he would kill his only son but he didn't think Draco should get of that easily.  
  
Luscious had already used every painful spell ever known to the wizarding world, and a few muggel tools too.  
  
Draco had fought against many of the spells that his father had sent to him but he couldn't fight against the blade of a knife. Draco was inches from death when Auroras had come bursting in and arrested Luscious. They had taken Draco in St. Mungos but Draco had blackened out a long time before then.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
He remembered the freeness he had felt when he was told that his father was in prison. But he knew that Luscious would find a way to escape and it was only a matter of time before he did. Draco knew that he would have to face Luscious someday but he hoped it wouldn't bee for a long time.  
  
Draco took a shower and pulled on some jeans and a regular log sleeved shirt. He realized that while in LA he probably would have to get new clothing because it was a lot warmer there then in Boston. Draco left for the Airport at about 11:00 and got onto it on time. During the eight hour flight he thought about the huge opportunity he had gotten.  
  
Draco had finally gotten a job for co-directing a film in Los Angeles. He was going to get an apartment in LA and would meet with his partner and they would begin looking at the script. As the plane landed he was trying to remember when the film would start to shoot. Oh yea in three months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewers I LOVE YOU!  
  
Calla-ForEvEa Thanks so much!  
  
THE BITCH FROM HELL AKA KYMM Hey good for you! Love them those Fuck buddies.  
  
NormalityisaDelusion Thanks I love it when people like you say things like that!  
  
Pyro89 Hey thanks I myself are still a little fuzzy on the Draco meets Ginny details so if you want to give suggestions please there welcome!  
  
lavenderab thank you I love those words!  
  
Channy great is such an awesome word.  
  
SamiJo I am trying to work Draco into the story but I find it hard to write him.  
  
Evil Slytherin Child Thank you I am glad that you find my story interesting a writer loves to hear praise Love the name by the way!  
  
Hey did you guys read that flame by Liv! I think it is hilarious. Cause I didn't spell anything wrong in the title or the summery and she even spelled better as bteer. Please if you have got any more flames that are this funny go ahead and write them!  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Good-Bye! Thanks! and review! 


	7. The LAB

Thanks to my reviewers I will acknowledge you next time!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my Goddess! I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The LAB  
  
Ginny got up on September ninth and went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection and was finally happy with what she was looking at. When she and Ria had gone to the mall not only had they gotten Ginny a lot of clothing, both of them had gotten their hair streaked. Ginny was happy with the outcome, her hair was no longer the straight to my face ugly red color but a blondish red layered hot new look. By the time Ria and Ginny had left the mall it had already been well into the evening and they had no time to go to the beach. So they went the next day and the next and the next until today. Ginny had acquired a nice tan so that her skin was no longer the pale, pale white but a golden brown that made her a glowing treasure.  
  
She stepped into the shower when she remembered that tomorrow was her first day as a senior at an American muggle school. She got out of the shower and dried her hair with a spell so that it would make it a little less curly. She put on her new black bra and black boy short underwear. She then heard the phone ring by her bed. She picked it up and heard Ria begin to speak.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up sleepy head?" Ginny laughed and answered  
  
"Not much. Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, um I went with Calvin and Reighly to the supermarket we had to get so food for tonight."  
  
"Oh okay. Why are you calling me then?" Ginny asked puzzled.  
  
"Um... I just wanted to make sure that you weren't still asleep."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't be asleep. I mean tomorrow is just my first day at school." They both laughed and said their good byes.  
  
Ginny put the phone down and was hit with an extreme burst of excitement and........hunger? She had been so excited that she hadn't even noticed that her stomach was growling. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw Matt and James in conversation. They noticed Ginny come in and were shocked.  
  
"What?" Ginny said looking at there puzzled faces.  
  
"As much as I love the show.......um.....um...... you......ah......you don't have any thing on besides your bra and underwear." Matt stumbled out. James was just gawking at Ginny. Although both Matt and James had seen Ginny in here Bikini this was so much different.  
  
Ginny blushed deeply and looked down and was about to cover herself when she thought of something.  
  
"Like what you see?" Ginny said with a seductive drawl. She walked between them to the cabinets. Both men wear at loss of words when they saw Ginny's hips swaying back and forth. Ginny then bent over to the lower to get a bowl. They both watched her derrière go up in the air. She then moved to the fridge and took out some yogurt and cereal. She the 'accidentally' dropped her spoon and bent over, facing both matt and James, to retrieve it. She felt two pairs of eyes burning into her cleavage. She was smiling to herself and thought men, there so easy. She came back up and was back from her seductive mood and asked James, who was still intently looking,  
  
"So how is the movie?" She said while poring cereal into the bowl with yogurt in it.  
  
James was in a trance and didn't respond.  
  
Ginny waved her hand around in front of James' face and said, "HELLO EARTH TO JAMES!"  
  
"hu what, what?" James said coming out of the trance.  
  
"I asked how is the movie going?"  
  
"Oh the movie. Well you know we start in less than three months. But ...um...we seem to have a problem." He said trying really hard to look at her face not her breasts.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Ginny said really interested. Show biz had always interested her.  
  
"They don't have a lead female yet." Matthew answered for James looking less convincing than James.  
  
"Oh that sucks. I hope you find someone soon." And with that she walked off back to her room leaving two very aroused men behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny decided to change out of her bra and put on her brown halter bikini top. She then put on a pair of faded light blue jeans that hung nicely on her hips. She put a white tube top on that complemented nicely with her tanned skin. She had yet to find out what the high school was called but Ria would explain everything to her when she came home.  
  
"GINNY!" Ria yelled coming up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," Ginny yelled as she came downstairs. She was really excited to hear about the school.  
  
Ginny saw Ria and asked, "What's up" Ria looked at Ginny and said, "Do you wannan take a swim in the pool?"  
  
"Sure" Ginny answered. Both Ria and Ginny changed into their bikinis and went into the Quintin's pool. They swam a little bit and then decided to lie out in the sun for a little while. And Ginny asked.  
  
"What's the school like."  
  
Ria answered her, "Ok first I have to tell you something. Since Los Angeles is such a big city. They couldn't possible fit all the students in one high school. So the city is split up into different district. There are four different districts. Each district has their own color. We live in the Blue district. So our high school is called The Los Angeles Blue High school, The LAB for short." Ria took a breath and then said "We have about 2,000 people at our high school and all types of people. We call the teachers Mr. or Ms. But not professor. We have a principal not a Headmaster. And there are a few magical people but most of the students are muggle. We have an excellent theatre and music program and since we're gonna be seniors we aren't gonna have a lot of classes so that's gonna be fun."  
  
Ginny was even more excited now. "Hey Ginny do you play an instrument?" "Yea the guitar but I couldn't bring it with me. Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well me and a couple of friends are in a band but our lead singer and guitarist graduated last year." Ria explained. "Can you sing?"  
  
Ginny blushed deeply "Yea...uh.......I guess I can sing...... a little."  
  
"When you met the rest of the band, we'll have to try you out." Ginny and Ria both laughed and decided to go in it was almost dinner time and they both wanted to take a shower but before they entered the house Ria said to Ginny.  
  
"Gin, I think that you should try out for the musical at our school. If you can sing you should try. I always try out. Hopefully I'll get in." Ginny smiled and thought that maybe trying out for the musical would be fun, hey there's no harm in trying.  
  
"Sure, what the hell! Why not." Ria Smiled and they both went upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up at seven o'clock and got ready for school. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she magically straightened her hair. She went into her loft bedroom and put her wand away for the day, she of course couldn't take it with her to school. She got dressed putting on her brand spankin' new original low rise black dickies and a white shirt that read Poison the Well in black lettering. She then put on her black high top chucks and looked in the long mirror and approved of her self.  
  
On the way down to the kitchen she bumped into Ria and saw that she was wearing a hot pink muscle tank and loose pale blue jeans with her pink chucks with sparkling silver laces (A/N: somebody I know is the owner of these shoes. You should know who you are).  
  
Ginny and Ria went downstairs said their good byes and left for their first day. When they came up to the school Ginny started to get a little nervous but when she looked at Ria, who gave her a reassuring smile, she felt them go away. They parked and got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Ria then stopped in front of the door and looked at Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready for this my young padawon. (A/N: thank you halo hellfire!.)" She said in a serious voice. Ginny just looked at her and laughed after a few seconds of laughing the two girls entered the school and started to walk down the hall. Then something struck Ginny.  
  
"Um... Where are we going?" Ginny asked in a confused tone.  
  
Ria said "Oh, to the Principals office."  
  
Thanks so much for reading but don't forget to review! 


	8. The Surprise

Thank you Crystal  
  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I have pit orchestra every night and acting class and school I love you guy! Oh and I had writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the most genius thing on the planet.  
  
Chapter eight: The surprise  
  
Draco stepped out of the hotel he was staying in and walked three blocks to the building he was working in. He was going to meet with the other director and the producers and some of the cast. He had gotten word that the movie didn't have a leading lady yet and he had gotten kind of nervous. He hoped they wouldn't have to postpone the shooting.  
  
When he reached the front desk he said to a nice looking woman that he was Draco Malfoy and that he was here for a meeting. The woman smiled at him and gave him directions to the meeting and he smiled back and thanked her. Draco took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked casually into the conference room. Most everyone was already there. He saw that there were about 4 people in the room altogether. He sat down next to a man with brown hair and extremely blue eyes (A/N: guess who?) who looked to be about the same height as Draco. They waited a few more minutes and got started as soon as everyone was there.  
  
First Draco meet everyone, the man he had sat next to was one of his male leads his name was James Quintin and next to him was the other male lead Richard Myer and next to him were the two producers Emily Brown and Steven Chase. On the other side of Draco was his partner, Aurora Bean, a very attractive woman. Her strawberry blonde hair was sweetly cropped under her ears and was styled in a very pretty way. She reminded him a little of a softer but wilder Narcissa. The meeting went by briefly and they discussed the problem of not having a lead female. Everybody was to go to plays and musicals looking for the right woman. They were even told to look at high school plays and musicals. Draco thought that this was ridicules because they needed a strong female who looked like she was in her mid to late 20's and so far he didn't know of any teenagers who fit that description.  
  
When he left he was given a lot of tickets to many shows in the neighboring counties so that he could find a female lead. Draco thought that this wasn't what a director should be doing but then again this was his first film.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Ria came out of the principles office and went into their first class, English. Ginny felt a weight come off her shoulders that she didn't even know was there, when Ria introduced her to the Rest of the class as Virginia Gray. She wondered why Dumbledore had wanted her name to be changed.  
  
~FLASHBACK TO ABOUT 10 MINUTES AGO~ Ria and Ginny walked into the office to see a man with black/gray hair sitting behind an Oak wood desk he said to them  
  
"Please come in sit your self down." He then put his attention on Ria and asked her how the family was and all the necessary chit chat.  
  
"No down to business." His focus was no on Ginny. "My name is Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Weasley I have been sent a letter by your old Principle..." he said looking down searching for something then picking up a letter and said, "Ah yes...a Mister Albus Dumbledore saying that he wishes for you to change your last name before you go to any of your class." Ginny looked puzzled and said  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
He looked at her and said again, "This Mr. Dumbledore person wants your last name to be different he didn't say why but did say that you were to make up your own name." He paused and added, "So what will it be?" Ginny looked at Ria with a surprised look on her face, "Um I don't know.... how about ...Gray that was my grandmother's maiden name."  
  
"Gray it is," Mr. Hurst said  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Ria showed Ginny the LAB the rest of the day and at the end of the day Ginny got to meet some of Ria's other friends, the ones that were in the band. There were a total of three other band members; Peter, bass guitar, Ben, electric guitar, and Noah the pianist. They were practicing that weekend and Ginny was already excited to play. Both Girls left the guys so that they could go sign up for the musical.  
  
When they arrived Ria saw the name of the musical and screamed a yes and immediately signed up. She turned around and saw Ginny with a questioning look on her face. Ria said  
  
"Look the musical this year is Grease." Ginny still confused, "Come on you have to have heard of Grease!"  
  
Ginny just shook her head, "Oh well you'll have a blast! Try outs are on Thursday and callbacks on Monday." She paused and took Ginny in a big bear hug and said, "YES! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny said in a soft voice, "I can tell." Ria ran over to the board and signed up Ginny and said that they would rent the movie and watch it that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Ria had both done very well at try outs and had both gotten called back. As they entered school the morning after call backs they saw many people outside the drama board and they had to wait 15 minutes to get to the board. Ginny read the notice:  
  
Grease – Starts in 2 months  
  
Girls: Sandy - Virginia Gray Rizzo - Cynthria Quintin Marty –  
Jackie Fronn Frenchy – Lilly Thomas Jan – Mary Steward  
  
Boys: Danny – Chris Farr Kenickie – James Kane Roger – Matt Hawkins  
Doody – Zach Hanewell Sonny – Kenny Lawlen  
  
Ginny just stood there in shock, she never imagined that she would get the lead in the musical. She faintly heard Ria screaming for joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
Both Ria and Ginny were really nervous on opening day. After school Ginny decided that she couldn't be a tall red head Sandy so she drunk a shortening potion so it made her only 5' 4", which she found extremely weird. Then she magically cropped her hair and died it blond. It actually suited her very well, although she found it really hard to recognize herself in the mirror. It was an hour before the show when she started to get really really nervous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco and the rest of the crew had not been able to find a female lead and they were worried that they were going to have to shut down production. Draco had a week to find her. He was going to a production of Grease later tonight. He had seen about three different productions of Grease already so he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
When he arrived he was a half an hour early.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was ready waiting in the wings 15 minutes before the curtain came up. She felt extremely happy because she knew that she was going to knock socks off! She peeked behind the curtain to see at the people. She was amazed at all the people; nearly the whole auditorium was filled. She then saw him. He was just sitting down in the fourth row. He was just as she remembered. All brown messy hair and green eyes of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thank all my reviewers and the readers for being so patient with me  
  
I FREGGIN" HATE WRITTERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. The Unexpected

I am so sorry that it took so long but I keep on coming to a block. Thanks so much to my lovely beta AURORA!! Disclaimer: I don't own a thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was so shocked. She hadn't thought of Harry Potter for a long time. He must have heard where she was going to go from Ron. She had owled her family about the performance. Why would Harry be here by himself? She then realized that she hadn't looked for her family at all. So she peaked out from behind the curtain and found Harry and then she saw that on his right was no one else but Hermione Granger and next to her was Mum and Dad, on the other side of Harry sat Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan.  
  
Ginny walked to the Green Room in a daze when she bumped into Chris Farr, who played Danny, and he said  
  
"Hello, Earth to Vin!" waving a hand in front of her face. Ginny all of a sudden came out of the trance. She had taken a liking to Chris. He was one of the many people who called her by her nickname, Vin.  
  
"Are you okay Vin?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
"Uh...yea...um it's just that my family and some of my old friends are here." She said with a worried look on her face.  
  
Chris said to Ginny "Vin you're incredible! Don't be nervous. you're gonna ROCK!"  
  
Ginny smiled at Chris and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Chris. You're bloody awesome too!" He gave her his heart melting smile. And said  
  
"Hey did you know there is supposed to be some director here tonight looking for a female actress for his new film?" Ginny gave him a worried look. "Not to make you anymore nervous." He said grinning and then laughed.  
  
Their laughing was interrupted by the stage manager yelling.  
  
"PLACES!!!!!!"  
  
And they both wished each other Good Luck and went to their places.  
  
She had to get ready and prep for the show so she started to recite poems in her American accent and then started to warm up her singing. Once she got on the stage she was no longer nervous and let the feel of acting take over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DRACO:  
  
She was good, very good. He thought that he was just watching someone else's life and it all was really happening. When she first came on stage she seemed so familiar but he shook off the feeling. After the show he decided that he definitely wanted for her to come in for a reading. Her appearance wasn't exactly what they were looking for, she was too blond and too short, but those things could be altered.  
  
He walked out of the auditorium and waited outside by the back door for Virginia Gray to come out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny:  
  
She ran off the stage, after the fourth curtain call, and hugged Ria and Chris right away. It had been an awesome show. But then she remembered that there was her family.  
  
"Hey Chris, Ria do you wanna meet my Family" Her British accent coming back.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ginny walked through a mass of actors and audience members, many who stopped to tell her that she had done a very good job. Some even gave her flowers. Since Ria and Chris were also with her a lot of admirers also gave masses of flowers to them.  
  
When she saw her mother walking toward her she ran and gave her a big hug. Ginny introduced Ria and Chris to her family, Hermione, and Harry. Harry then told Ginny that he wanted to talk to her. She said that that was okay so he pulled them away from her family and friends.  
  
He said "Ginny you were really awesome up there. I didn't know you had that in you."  
  
She heard what he said and thought that she could get angry over that but then Ginny thought that he meant it in a good way. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"And I am really sorry about the way I acted back at the burrow." Ginny saw that he really meant it.  
  
"It's okay" and with that she hugged Harry and went back to Ria and Chris and her family feeling the happiest she had in a long time.  
  
Her family was staying at a hotel that was being paid by the LAB. Ginny said that she would call them tomorrow and with that Ria, Chris, and Ginny went to remove make up and get out of their costumes.  
  
Ginny decided that she would leave her hair blond until the show ended and she would also stay short. She had had to shrink her clothing for it but it wasn't that big of a deal. She let her hair stay the curly way and changed into a pair of black pants with light pink stripes on them and a long sleeved Pink shirt and her black high tops.  
  
Both Ria and Chris changed and met Ginny near the doorway that led outside from back stage. They rejoiced in their success once again and decided to go out for some Ice cream. They walked out of the doorway and headed toward the parking lot when someone said  
  
"Virginia Gray may I have a word please?" to Ginny the stranger's voice sounded vaguely familiar. She didn't see his face for it was hidden by a shadow.  
  
"Sure you can have a whole sentence if you like." Some of the Weasley spunk coming out. The stranger came out of the dark and Ginny almost gasped at who it was.  
  
"The name is Draco." He said with his hand extended out in greeting which confused Ginny but then she remembered that she didn't look at all like Ginny Weasley.  
  
She took the hand and it felt so warm and comforting  
  
"Virginia Gray. But it seems that you already know that." She saw him smile at her and she was taken back. A Malfoy actually smiling? Am I asleep?  
  
"I saw your performance and was moved by how well you act." A Malfoy being moved? What the hell? "I am co directing a film that is still looking for a female lead and I think that you should come in and read for us." He pulled out his card and gave it to her.  
  
"This is where I am staying. It would be great if you could please call me tomorrow to make arrangements. We need you to come in rather soon."  
  
Ginny was so shocked that she just said  
  
"Sure, will do." And watched Draco turn around to leave but he turned back and said  
  
"Actually could you by any chance come in tomorrow?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"Um... depends on what time?" she said still in a daze.  
  
"How about one o'clock?"  
  
"Um...sure I'll be there." And with that he turned and left.  
  
Ginny turned to Chris and Ria whit a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What?" they both said  
  
"Holy shit!" Ginny said walking toward the car "Ria do you remember me telling you about a guy called Malfoy at my old school?"  
  
"Um yea."  
  
"Well that wasn't his first name, but his last, his full name is Draco Malfoy." Ria didn't look shocked at all.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hello. Earth to Ria. That was Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.  
  
It took a moment for Ria to process all of it then she said  
  
"NO! Holy Shit."  
  
Chris just looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Get in the car. I'll tell you all about." Ria said to Chris.  
  
And so Ria did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Ginny was up at eleven and was getting ready for the audition. She had already grown back to her normal 6 foot size and decided to get rid of the blond hair and get back to her highlighted blood red hair. She then curled the ends of it. She got dressed in a black shirt that had one long sleeve and the other shoulder and arm bare. She also wore dark blue low rise jeans and nice black knee high non-pointed heels underneath. When she examined her self in the mirror she was happy with what she saw and was sure that Draco Malfoy could recognize her. She would get a kick out of this.  
  
She arrived at the office at quarter to one and waited in a small reception area for about 20 minutes before she was summoned in by an attractive young woman with strawberry blond hair who looked to be about twenty or so. When she walked into the room her eyes immediately searched it for the platinum blond head and located Draco with his back turned to her making himself some coffee in the far side of the room.  
  
"Draco, Miss Gray is here for the audition." The woman said  
  
"Okay." Draco Malfoy said without turning around. "just a sec."  
  
"While Drake is busy making his midday pick-me-up, let me introduce myself. My name is Aurora Bean. I am the other half of this filming project a.k.a. the other co director." "Though she very much likes pretending she runs the show completely" Draco muttered jokingly from his coffee making corner. "shut it blondie" Aurora teased back. "Draco told me that you were very talented." She then shot a confused look at Draco's back and said "I thought you said she was short. Miss Gray looks to be about 6 feet maybe even over it. didn't you also mention something about being blonde?"  
  
At that Ginny laughed and said "please call me Ginny. and naturally tall. naturally red" Malfoy slowly turned around. His jaw dropped to the floor at the same time that his coffee mug shattered into pieces, making Aurora jump. He had a very fish-out-of-water look. Ginny's eyes just sparkled with laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks guys and I will try to write the next chapter wicked fast but it would help if I got suggestions on how Ginny and Draco interact.  
  
But When I get 5 reviews I will start to write next chapter.  
  
Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
